Beginnings, Endings, and in Between
by disneylove7
Summary: Sequel to A Life Worth Living. The war is over but the road that lies ahead seems to go on. The gang head to BA Sing Se for the meetings to bring peace and greatness back, but is that what everyone wants? What else will the gang encounter on their new adventure? Relationships will be tested, hard choices will be made, and the world will be forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings, Endings, & in Between**

 **I'm so excited to be starting a new story! I've really missed updating my story and having so many people excited to read it. Just a few short notes and then on with the story!  
** **NOTES:** **1) this is a sequel, please read the first story before this. You can find it in my stories. 2) At the beginning of every chapter (hopefully) will be some song lyrics. Just read the lyrics, religion, politics, maybe original message doesn't apply. And** **MOST IMPORTANT** **3) this is based off the comics after but mine is different! Lots of things will be different than what happens. I'm keeping some elements the safe but know it's not exactly the same or close like my last story following the TV show line. Sorry for long note! Please enjoy my story! Almost forgot, this chapter's song is New Beginnings by Luminate.**

 **New Beginnings**

" _There's a life that I've been aiming for_ _  
_ _To please the world I see and live by taking more_ _  
_ _But I'm lost 'cause I always come up short_ _  
_ _I guess living for yourself will leave you wanting more_ __

 _So here's to new beginnings and here's to breaking free_ _  
_ _Let's chase a new horizon, chase who we're meant to be_ _  
_ _Close your eyes and listen 'cause love's calling you and me_ _  
_ _To see a new tomorrow, it's who we're meant to be_ __

 _Here I am, I can't do this anymore_ _  
_ _Keep following the blind, there's a sound I can't ignore_ _  
_ _And I know that I've got a chance to change_ _  
_ _But I know the only way, I've got to run through the grave_ __

 _So here's to new beginnings and here's to breaking free_ _  
_ _Let's chase a new horizon, chase who we're meant to be_ _  
_ _Just close your eyes and listen 'cause love's calling you and me_ _  
_ _To see a new tomorrow, it's who we're meant to be_ __

 _We're meant to be_ _  
_ _(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_ _  
_ _We're meant to be_ _  
_ _(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)"_ _  
_

It was just one decision. One small moment that changed everything. Maybe some aren't aware of certain things in their life. Life is too mixed up. It's like reading a story. You only know what's happening in that story when you get to that page. Except you can't skip to any page or go back. You just read one page at a time. When one chapter ends, another one starts.

People love reading the beginnings. How something came to be. How everything started. The reason you choose to pursue a certain job. The reason you love something. Beginning is full of promise and hope. Even ones that don't start good, have the chance to get better.

People love reading the ends. You get through a whole story of ups and downs. You want to know how it all ties together. If the hero wins the battle, if the boy gets the girl, if the character finds the answers they were seeking. Most stories end happily, sometimes greater than reality, but that's because everyone wants a good ending.

I like the middle. The in between of the beginning and the ending. I like knowing how one thing leads to another. The in-the-moment experience. Occasionally, those can be the slow times. The part everyone wants to fast forward. I don't like endings, because it means nothing comes after that.

All of this doesn't have to apply to a story, it could be said about one event. It could be about a job, a relationship, or a passion. We don't tend to think that way though. We forget to look at something in our life and see all the stages. We look at the big picture, not the details. Everything that makes up a whole story. Every word chosen carefully. Every moment plays a part. No matter how big, no matter how small.

Everything has a beginning and ending, and all the in between. Sometimes we can't change when those happen. And lots of the time, they're not what we expect them to be.

My life completely transformed within a few short months. One day I'm stuck on my island feeling trapped and alone. The next, I'm out in the world experiencing every emotion out there. Not all of it was perfect. In fact, a lot of it pretty much sucked. Yet, I wouldn't trade one second of it. Not one bad experience. It was all worth it.

The world was full of people. Every one of those people has a story. That intrigues me. Knowing that every person I meet has a different personality, a different back story, different interests, different dislikes, different goals, and a different life ahead of them.

Was I naïve to believe everyone out there was good? Of course not. The world is full of evil things and people too. Even with the long, horrendous war behind us, didn't mean the world's problems were gone. But that's what we were going to do. Assess the problems and needs of the world. How to rekindle broken bonds, restore damaged places, heal scars, and bring peace and love back into the world. Even if the process was long and hard.

The wind blew in my face as I stood on the edge of the platform. The night sky was dark and the only light around was from the stars and the two Fire Nation airships. The silence calmed me. Though I could hear the engine running softly. My mind was too occupied to notice much. My ears did pick up the footsteps that approached me. Turning my head slightly, I could tell who it was instantly.

"Sneaking around so late?" I ask.

"You were sneaking around first," Zuko replies.

"I just came out for fresh air," I answer though he didn't ask.

It was stuffy inside, hot from conditions to keep the balloon in the air. The air was almost too cold out here, but because I grew up on the beach, it didn't bother me too badly. Zuko kept walking until he was leaning against the rail next to me. He sighed quietly.

"Nervous?" I ask.

I knew he was without asking.

"It's just a lot of pressure. I haven't been Fire Lord long. I don't want to end up starting a new war," Zuko says.

I nod.

"Some people, if not most, will most likely lash out. Against your nation and even you. It won't be easy, but I know you can bring everyone together," I praise.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asks unconvinced. "You don't know these type of people. They're uptight and stubborn and difficult to deal with."

"But I know you. You've changed from the person most people know. Let them get to know the real you. Don't just try to solve their problems, win their hearts. And that I know you can do. After all, you won mine," I reply smiling in encouragement.

Zuko smiles and grabs one of my hands. He squeezes it tight. His hand feels so warm compared to my numb one. He pulls me into a tender hug. I bury my head in his chest as he wraps his arms around me tighter. Gently, he rests his head on top of mine. A faint inhale indicates he just made an effort to smell my hair. I didn't want to ever leave his arms.

"I'm never letting you go," Zuko says.

I slowly nod my head in agreement.

"We'll just have to remain attached forever," Zuko continues.

He briefly kisses my forehead before I pull my head back to look up at him.

"Walking shouldn't be a problem," I state sarcastically.

Zuko takes a step back and forces me to follow. He smirks before continuing on his way backwards. I match his steps across the gangplank and back inside. We try to contain our laughter and we walk linked down the halls.

"See, this isn't so bad," Zuko says.

Before I can agree, Zuko takes a misstep and trips backwards. I'm forced to follow and land on top of him. We burst out laughing.

"Yeah, not bad at all," I agree teasingly.

I lean down and kiss Zuko sweetly on his lips. He immediately kisses me back with as much passion. Pulling back for air, we're both left breathless. Zuko sits up with me still pressed against him. He moves a strand of my hair and cups my cheek. I lean my face further into his hand. I smile.

"I love you so much Mikaila," Zuko says.

"I love you too… Smolder," I tease.

Zuko frowns slightly and I begin to laugh. He stands and crushes me to him. He walks quickly backwards toward the rooms. I'm unable to control my laughter as he "punishes" me. Once we reach my door, Zuko stops and presses me against the door. He leans down, leaving me to believe he was going to kiss me again. His lips stop a couple centimeters away.

"Good night… peasant," Zuko whispers.

Zuko smirks seeing my rigid change in posture. He turns down the hall and goes down the hall to his room. I smile before quietly opening the door, inside I don't wake anyone up. I shut the door just as quietly. I sigh in relief.

"And just what were you two doing?" Suki scolds.

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest. Suki is standing by her bed with her hands on her hip. Her lantern is barely lit allowing minimum light in the room.

"Just talking," I answer.

"And laughing? Plus there was some silence. You were gone a long time…" Suki states suggestively.

I blush deeply at the accusation.

"Nothing like that happened," I say.

She raises her eyebrow, debating whether she believes me or not.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. And the next few weeks will be difficult," Suki says.

I yawn and nod in agreement. I change my clothes before climbing under the covers. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

Shouting and footsteps running back and forth woke me the next morning. Noticing Suki was gone, I got dressed before venturing out. No one was in the hall by the time I left my room. I headed up to the control room, where I'm sure everyone was. Just as I predicted, I could hear the loud voices of the gang when I was around the corner.

"What do you mean best behavior?!" Sokka squawks offended. "I'm always on my best behavior!"

"I just mean to act in a professional manner," Katara explains in a calm manner.

Toph holds her sides and laughs.

"Yeah Sokka, don't go around insulting people with your lame jokes," Toph says.

"LAME?!" Sokka shouts. "My jokes are the best!"

Toph laughs harder.

"They could be better," I interject revealing my presence.

All heads turn to me. The captain keeps navigating as if it wasn't distracting.

"Not you too!" Sokka whines.

"Morning Mikaila," Katara greets.

"Mikaila!" Toph greets coming over to me. "I knew I liked you."

I laugh lightly.

"I've heard some pretty bad ones," I continue.

"You guys are so mean!" Sokka complains crossing his arms and turning his head away.

Katara rolls her eyes and steps over to us.

"We thought you never would wake up this morning," Katara says.

"Sorry, I had a late night," I apologize rubbing the back of my head.

Toph and Katara give me the look, the 'oh-what-were-you-doing' look. I blushed but didn't say anything more about it.

"Where is Zuko?" I ask.

"Downstairs with the others," Toph answers. "Now… about these lame Sokka jokes."

I smile.

"I'll tell you every single one of them if you lead the way," I offer.

"Deal!" Toph says.

She grabs my arm and the two of us head down the hall. We can hear Sokka's protests behind us. He must have followed us. Zuko, Aang, and Suki are all sitting down eating breakfast and talking. We exchange pleasantries when we're together. I take a seat next to Zuko. He grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips for a brief kiss. I blush.

"You two are so cute together," Katara comments.

Zuko blushes but refuses to let go of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you guys are dating," Suki says.

I lightly laugh awkward. Everyone seemed confused.

"Well technically we're not dating. I mean Zuko hasn't asked me. Not that he has to! I mean we are dating, I guess…" I clarify partly.

I confuse myself and everyone else more. I awkwardly laugh again before standing up.

"I'm going to get food!" I shout before scurrying to the line.

I groan as I grab some food. Katara stands next to me. She grabs some food too.

"So… that was… weird," Katara says.

"Tell me about it. I didn't know what I'm saying! I mean just because he hasn't said the words doesn't mean we aren't dating," I say slumping a little. "Right? It's just, maybe Zuko isn't that type of guy."

Katara puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right. Zuko has his own way. You shouldn't worry, he loves you. He probably considers you dating. Heck, he probably considers you guys _engaged_ ," Katara says teasing.

I turn the brightest red imaginable.

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" I screech before leaving her behind.

I can still her laughter as I join the table. Everyone stares at my face.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asks.

"Your face is super red," Sokka points out.

"And your heart is racing," Toph says smirking.

I stand up again.

"I'm… going to get dressed!" I yell.

"You're already dressed," Suki says.

Oh right haha. Think Mikaila think!

"I'm going to pack then! We should be there any minute right?" I state.

Everyone nods. I sigh in relief.

"I'm going to pack then," I say leaving the table.

"Women are weird," Sokka says.

A second later I hear his cry.

"Ow!"

Which I can only assume because Suki and Toph hit him. I walk to my room, which is clean, and sit on my bed. I didn't really need to pack. Everything was already together. Were Zuko and I dating? It seemed like it. What else would you call what we are? I was overthinking this. Nothing to get upset over. I was still a little embarrassed though with Katara's comment. We weren't ready for marriage. One day I hoped we would. Was it too soon to think about that? Maybe. I didn't care. I love Zuko.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I cleared my throat.

"Come in," I say.

Suki walks in with a bright smile on her face.

"We're nearing Ba Sing Se. You doing alright?" Suki states.

I nod with a small smile on my face.

"I am. I hope I can represent my people well enough. It's a lot of pressure. I can't even imagine how Zuko is feeling," I respond.

"We can get through this. With all of us together," Suki assures me.

"I'm so glad you're representing Kyoshi Island," I say.

"Me too. I'm enjoying being a part of this group. Anything to stay longer," Suki says.

"I know what you mean. The future is so uncertain. My people are discussing what they should do now they're no longer in danger. Some want to stay on the island. Others want to travel and settle in villages where our ancestors lived. As for me, I'm not sure," I confide in Suki.

She sits down on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Suki asks plain and simple.

I take a deep breath.

"I want to be with Zuko, but that doesn't mean Zuko will be allowed to be with me. What if he's forced into an arranged marriage? Would the nation even want me as his wife? Would I even do a good job? I don't know if I want that. Being forced to be something I'm not. I would lose my freedom again," I rant until I'm out of breath.

Suki smiles as if she's trying not to laugh.

"No one is asking you to figure it out right now. There's no rush. I doubt Zuko will marry anyone by force, and I know the Fire Nation would be honored to have you. Whatever you decide is your choice. So calm down," Suki says.

I nod feeling foolish. We hear shouts from the soldiers and look at the window. Ba Sing Se is in our sights. We grab our bags and make our way to everyone else. Luckily we were allowed to land close to the palace. The guards unpacked what we needed then the airship took off to be put outside the walls. We were greeted by a general.

"Welcome Avatar, Fire Lord, and guests. I hope your journey was smooth," the general greets us kindly.

We all bowed.

"Thank you, our trip went well. Thank you for having us," Zuko replies.

"And please, you may call me Aang," Aang says.

"It's so good to see you again General How," Katara says.

"So where's the Earth King? Is he back from his trip around the world?" Sokka asks.

"He returned a couple week ago. Eager to resume his duties," General How answers.

"Shall we get started with the meeting?" Suki suggests.

"Not everyone has arrived. We expect the rest to arrive tomorrow. The meeting will start the day after," General How explains.

"Sounds good. Gives us a chance to see Iroh and settle in," I state.

"Of course. We've prepared some rooms for you," General How says.

"That's sweet but um… what about our house?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, the one in the upper ring. Is it still there?" Katara asks.

"I believe so. You're welcome to stay there if you want," General How says.

"I'll stay in the palace," Zuko accepts politely.

"Me too. If that's alright," I say.

"Of course Miss Mikaila," General How says.

"I'll stay with the gang," Suki states.

I just knew she wanted to be close to Sokka. I didn't mind it would just be Zuko and me in the palace. We only would be in our rooms at night. Though, sleeping in a palace still seems weird to me. I'll just have to get used to it.

"Let's settle in and meet at Iroh's shop in an hour," Aang recommends.

Everyone nods and agrees. The gang take off on Appa to their house while Zuko and I follow General How inside. The inside was just as beautiful and grand as I remembered it. Every inch screamed of Earth Kingdom grace. There were little staff in the halls, but every one we passed would stop their actions or conversations and bow until we disappeared around the corner. Our journey was mostly silent but not uncomfortable.

"The Earth King may want to speak to you later. He's been greeting all his guests when he finds the time," General How speaks up.

"If we aren't in our rooms you can find us at my Uncle's tea shop," Zuko says.

General How nods. We take a flight of stairs before continuing down a few more halls. Eventually, we come to a hall and General How stops at a door.

"This will be your room Miss Mikaila," General How says opening the door.

I gasp lightly as I open it. The room is decorated in a beautiful, light green. Next to the door was a vanity with an elegant design and mirror. The bed was to the left and it was a rather good size. It could easily fit two people sprawled out if you wanted to. A thousand decorative pillows were on display and the curtains were all tied to the posts. A desk was on the far wall. Other than that, only a clothes cabinet and dresser furnished the room. There was a door between the desk and bed. I assume it led to an equally elegant bathroom.

I smiled at General How.

"Thank you," I say.

General How takes Zuko to the room next door.

"And this is your room Fire Lord Zuko," General How says.

"Thank you," Zuko replies.

General How bows before heading down the hall to attend other business. I smile at Zuko before going inside and closing my door. Everything just blew my mind away. I opened the closet to find numerous, lovely dresses. Most of which were a shade of green. Deciding I was in need of cleaning, I went into the bathroom and took a nice, long shower. I dressed in another one of my outfits. I simple short sleeve, green shirt, short, patterned, green shirt, and light brown leggings. I tied my brown boots on. Next, I dried my hair a bit before putting it up in my usual, half up do. Just as I finished a knock came at the door.

I opened the door and smiled when Zuko was standing there. He had changed too into another casual outfit.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," Zuko smirked back. "Are you ready to head over?"

I nodded and stepped out. After shutting the door, we walked back down the halls to the door. We only made it down some of the steps when a carriage pulled up.

"Would you like a ride?" the driver offered.

"Thank you," Zuko bowed.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in. Zuko followed and sat across from me. The driver whipped the ostrich horse and we were off. I gazed out the window at all the sights. Zuko was unusually quiet. I didn't think much of it. He did have a lot on his mind with the meetings coming up.

Giving him space, I continued to look at the window, seeing how the place had changed and how it was completely the same. Some folks would wave or bow as we passed. I smiled and returned a wave, not that I was of noble status.

"It feels so weird to be back," I say not able to handle the silence anymore.

Zuko looks up with wide eyes. It could have been my imagination but it looked like be gulped. His mouth opened slightly but no words came out. He looked nervous? Ashamed? But why?

"Yeah, strange," Zuko says.

His head whips to the side and he looks back out the window, as if our "conversation" never happened. I raise an eyebrow, confused by his behavior. I'll ask him later.

My mind began to drift on the subject of Zuko and me. Our relationship wasn't so clearly established, but we had to be dating right? What else would you call two people who kissed, went on dates, and loved each other? And Katara's comment. There's no way Zuko would consider us engaged. That was moving too fast! My heart raced at the thought. Raced because it was terrified… but also excited. Did I want that? To someday marry Zuko. I think I would want that, but would he be allowed to marry me? Was this all for nothing?

This time it was my turn to gulp nervously and look at Zuko from the corner of my eye. I tried to glue my eye to outside but something pulled my eye back to Zuko. Luckily, the carriage stopped. Both Zuko and I avoided eye contact as we exited the carriage. Our steps up to the tea shop were awkward and silent. Once inside, a smile spread across my face. The place was just as I remembered it. Beautiful, bright, and full of life. Iroh was standing in his usual spot overlooking all his happy customers.

His smile grew once he saw our faces.

"Nephew! Mikaila! It's so great to see you again!" Iroh stated excitedly.

"It's good to see you too Uncle," Zuko greets in return.

He wrapped Zuko in a hug before moving on to me. Once he pulled apart he held onto my arms.

"How did your journey back home go?" Iroh asks.

"It was good. It was incredible seeing my family. Right now everyone is at the Fire Nation palace. I'm here as a representative for the dual benders," I answer.

"How exciting! I'm glad you'll be in the city. Come and visit as much as you like," Iroh says.

"Thank you. Are the rest of the gang here?" I ask.

"They're sitting in the corner over there," Iroh points.

We see the gang, mostly maturely, sitting in a table in the back corner. Appa's head is just outside the window. Momo is resting on his head.

"Go ahead and join them. Want anything?" Iroh states.

"Jasmine tea for me," I reply.

"Herbal tea and some soup. Whichever," Zuko says.

The two of us join the rest of the gang.

"Well look who it is," Toph smirks crossing her arms. "What took you two so long? Were you doing _something_?"

Toph wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. My face turned bright red. I avoided eye contact with everyone as I sat down.

"We got carried away," Zuko answered.

My face immediately went to his. I was shocked by his reply and the inappropriate implications. Did he mean to make it sound that way?! I had to clarify.

"We were showering," I state.

All their mouths opened and everyone froze in shock. Zuko looked ready to choke.

"Separate showers! We took SEPARATE showers!" I clarify by yelling.

Some other tables turn their gaze at us. I cover my face and sink lower in my chair.

"Just let the floor swallow me whole," I say to no one in particular.

Iroh comes to the table with our two teas. He sets them down then pauses.

"Is she okay?" Iroh asks.

"She's just… tired," Katara lies.

"Oh like that's believable! Should have said something like she's ashamed to tell us her real name isn't Mikaila!" Sokka butts in.

Humiliation forgotten I sit back up and glare at Sokka.

"My name _is_ Mikaila," I defend.

Sokka laughs. I glare harder.

"Yeah right! Who would have such a stupid name?" Sokka states continuing to laugh.

"Well at least my name doesn't sound like someone hacked while trying to say 'sock'. _That's_ a stupid name," I retort.

Sokka laughs harder.

"Whose name is–oh… hey!" Sokka says offended.

Everyone laughed, Sokka's face turned red from annoyance. Iroh smiled before going to attend other customers. I picked up my tea and took a small sip. This caused my stomach to growl and I realized I didn't order any food for lunch.

"Why didn't I order? I'm hungry! What should I have? Is the soup good?" I ask.

Zuko took a spoon full of his soup and offered it to me. He fed me the scoop. It tasted so good. Like a little piece of heaven.

"Mmm, that is good. Not sure it's enough to ease my hunger though," I say.

I wave over a waitress who happily comes over.

"Is there something I can get miss?" she asks.

"Yes, can I get some of this soup? But do you guys have a…" I gestured with my hands too ashamed to ask for a bigger bowl.

"A bigger bowl?" she inquires.

I nod.

"We do. I'll bring you some shortly," she asks heading to the kitchen.

"Just bring the whole pot!" Zuko yells at her.

I slapped Zuko's arm.

"I'm not an animal!" I protest.

We glared at each other.

"You two are so cute," Suki speaks up.

I look down nervously and avoid eye contact. But why? It was a compliment. We were cute together. We're finally at the stage where we can express how we feel. I looked back at Zuko. His head was turned and there was an unreadable expression on his face. The next few minutes were silent.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Aang asks breaking the silence.

"We should train! It'll be nice to kick your butts before having to go through boring meetings," Toph suggests.

"Sounds good! We could get off some steam," Katara adds.

"And I've missed it. When we travelled together, it seemed we did that all the time," Aang states.

"Now that my leg is healed, I'll be able to participate," Sokka says excitedly while rubbing his hands.

"We'll probably find some space in the fields. We'll just have to be careful about not destroying the land," I recommend.

"Or we could train near Lake Laogai," Aang proposes.

"That's better," I agree.

"Alright, let's meet tomorrow morning. We can stop and have a picnic there for lunch," Suki says.

"Oh, that sounds perfect. I'll go to the market later," Katara says.

"I'll go with," Suki says.

"You've been quiet Zuko, you okay with the plans?" Aang asks.

Zuko nods once. Apparently there was something more fascinating in his soup bowl than the conversation we were having. I go to rest my hand on his but he moves it before I can. That took me back. Was he mad at me for something? It was the same behavior from the cart on the way over here.

Just as we were finishing up lunch, a messenger came over to our table.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch but I have a message from the Earth King. He'd like to meet with you now," the messenger states.

We all ride back on Appa to the palace. All of us form a line in the throne room. Earth King Kuei is sitting with Bosco sleeping at his side.

"It's so good to see all of you again," Earth King Kuei greets smiling.

"It's good to be back," Aang replies.

"Thank you for having us," Zuko says.

We all bow.

"How were your travels in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asks.

"They were enlightening. My knowledge of the world has greatly expanded. It showed me how much I still have to learn. And how much our world needs healing and peace," Earth King Kuei says.

"Hopefully, all of us can manage to achieve just that," Zuko says.

"I can't wait to get started. It may be a long, difficult road but I know we're capable of restoring the world to greatness," Earth King Kuei says. "As mentioned, our meeting will start the day after tomorrow. The rest of the representatives and rulers will come tomorrow. Hope you're all settling in well."

"We are, thank you for hosting us," I say.

Earth King Kuei smiles at me.

"I'm so glad that we have a representative from the dual benders. It's an honor to have them back. How are they transitioning?" Earth King Kuei replies.

"Right now they're at the Fire Nation capital. We hope the world will be as accepting to us as you all are. We want peace and getting back to the way of our ancestors," I answer.

He nods in agreement.

"For now, please feel free do what you please in our city. Let me know if there's anything you need. I'll see you the day after tomorrow nine am sharp in the royal meeting room," Earth King Kuei says.

He stands and bows. We all bow in return. We exit the room and walk down the halls.

"Should we meet up for dinner tonight?" Katara asks.

"I don't feel like going out again," Toph complains.

"Then how about I cook something? We can eat at the house," Katara suggests.

"Great idea!" Aang agrees.

"Might as well go to the market now," Suki says.

"Good point. Would you like to join us, Toph? Mikaila?" Katara asks.

"Nah. I'll pass," Toph says. "Don't feel like going shopping."

"Thank you, but I'll pass too," I say.

Katara nods.

"Zuko want to joins us? Aang, Toph, and I are going to go exploring!" Sokka says joyfully with a small hint of mischief.

"No thanks," Zuko declines.

"Don't get into trouble you guys," Katara warns.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine!" Toph says reassuring no one.

The three run off with Katara and Suki walking out of the palace not too far behind. Zuko and I stop in the hall before awkwardly heading back to our rooms. He still wasn't speaking to me. Not unless everyone else was around. We reached our rooms. I stopped at my door while Zuko kept walking.

"Wait!" I call out.

Zuko stops.

"Did I say something? Is there a reason you're being so quiet?" I ask.

Zuko slowly turns to me.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," Zuko answers immediately.

"Then why?" I continue.

"This place… being back in Ba Sing Se, in the palace. It reminds me of what I did, what I did to you," Zuko says.

That was unexpected. Was he still upset over that?

"I forgave you," I say.

"I know. I've learned to accept my mistakes, but it still holds so many memories," Zuko states.

"I wouldn't trade them. We're here because of them," I remind him.

Zuko nods.

"I just wish I hadn't hurt you," Zuko says.

I smile and walk over to Zuko. I take his hand and place it over my heart. His eyes widen.

"I'm healed now. I love you. We're in this together," I say.

Zuko leans down and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes capturing his warmth before he pulls back.

"What's been on your mind?" Zuko asks.

I look back surprised but clear my throat.

"It's kind of silly," I say.

Zuko looks at me with an 'I-just-shared-something-silly' face. I nod.

"I've been thinking about Katara's comment… on marriage," I say lowering my head. "She said you practically consider us engaged."

I try to laugh it nervously off. A gentle but firm hand lifts my chin. Zuko smiles sweetly. In an instant, he's pushed me against the wall and his lips crash on my mind. I'm so stunned but I kiss back eagerly. He pulls back to give me some breathing room. Red dusts my cheeks.

"You don't have to think about it today or even tomorrow," Zuko says.

"I know but… is it crazy to even think that? Can I even hope to be your side? You are Fire Lord," I say.

Zuko grabs one of my hands.

"It's not their choice. It's what you want," Zuko says.

"M-Me?" I stutter. "Does that mean you…?"

Zuko smiles brighter.

"I do. I want to marry you Mikaila. We're probably too young for that now but I don't mind waiting for you. If this is what you want," Zuko says holding both my hands.

I look up at Zuko, mouth open but unsure what to say. He really wants to marry me. I could cry at any moment.

"Like I said, you don't have to think about it right now, okay? I like where we are. And I guess we never defined that. I know I asked you a long time ago on that hill, and even though this time I don't have the right words or the right romantic setting, I'd love if you were my girlfriend," Zuko says.

My throat closes up and I'm only able to nod. I pull Zuko closer and kiss him. Zuko pulls back. I smile up at him, cupping his cheek.

"Here's to new beginnings," I smile.

Zuko grins widely.

So it's my choice. And I don't even have to decide right now. We are sixteen after all. There was no need to worry, I'm happy with the way things are. These were about to change, hopefully for the best. I'm ready for our new adventure.

 **Thanks for reading! May not be as exciting but it's only the first chapter! I'm really excited to see how this develops. I'd also really love to hear your feedback. About how it's going so far, if there's something you'd love to see in this story, and please write if I ask questions. I may not be able to find answers I need on the internet. Shocking I know. I'd like to know if anyone knows when Zuko's birthday is. It's not a big deal. I might incorporate it. We'll see. Next chapter coming soon, have a lot to do this week. Anyway, thanks again and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginnings, Endings, & in Between**

 **I apologize so much for this late update! School got so busy and I was seriously so unmotivated to write. But I promise it will get better now that I feel like I've got some momentum. Hope everyone had good holidays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's. Glad for the break and ready to write more! Thanks for all the support with follows and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The song for this chapter is "The Comeback" by Danny Gokey.**

 **The Comeback**

" _After a season of night falls and push backs  
After the heartache of wrong turns and sidetracks  
Just when they think they've got you game, set, match  
Here comes the comeback  
Just cause you lay low got up slow unsteady  
Don't mean you blacked out or bought out you're ready  
Just when they think there's nothing left running on empty  
Here comes the comeback  
_ _  
_ _This is your time your moment  
The fire the fight your golden  
You've come so far keep going  
Oh here comes the comeback_

 _You feel the lightning the thunder your soul shakes  
Under the roar of the heaven the tide breaks  
And from the ashes you will take your place  
Here comes the comeback_ __

 _This is your time your moment  
The fire the fight you're golden  
You've come so far keep going  
Oh here comes the comeback"_

Just as we discussed, our last day was spent at Lake Laogai, training, eating, and hanging together. Somehow our relaxed training started with helping each other learn skills, but then it turned into a competition to see who could perform the best trick; and it ended with a tournament like game to fight against each other. Of course, no one could beat Aang, so he nominated himself judge. He didn't seem to mind. Once everyone calmed down, mainly Sokka the sore loser, we all sat down to have a picnic.

We were struck with the desire to retell all our adventures that led up to this point. Even adventures or lack there of before we all met. It was exciting to learn all about each other. Our backgrounds and upbringing being so different from one another. My past made me think of my grandmother and how I missed her. But I knew that she continues to watch over me.

Despite all our ups and even our downs, none of us would have traded a thing. If one thing had changed, who knew how it could have affected our lives that led us to here. It's crazy to think, that just a few months ago I've never left my island. Never seen the world for all it's wonders and imperfections. I owed it a lot to Zuko, even if we started out as enemies. Our relationship turned into something I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Subconsciously, these thoughts led me to lean against Zuko's shoulder. He smiled down at me, holding my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Red dusts over my cheeks as I lean it against his shoulder and go back to laughing with the others.

Our day out was a great way to help with stress about the upcoming meetings. Zuko and I crossed paths with a few people that would attend the meeting. They seemed hostile, not happy to see us. Zuko was determined not to let it get in his way though. That was just his tough exterior. Inside, I knew Zuko was feeling overwhelmed. If anyone could handle it though, Zuko could. He went back to his room early to go over everything he wanted to address. Mentally prepare for all the accusations, true or not, that would be yelled at him tomorrow. I decided to join him later, after giving him some time for himself.

The girls and I decided to go out to dinner. It would be a fun way to end the day. We change into something better suited for dinner, nothing too fancy. Just clothes that aren't covered in dirt and sweat. The four of us manage to find a nice restaurant in the middle-class ring. The waiter has just taken our order and gone back into the kitchen.

"Despite our plans for dinner, we should all make sure to get to bed early. We will have a long day tomorrow," Katara strongly suggests.

"Yes mother," Toph sasses with folding her arms.

She's never one to follow rules.

"Don't sass your mother," Katara jokes.

The three of us laugh. Toph doesn't seem amused but I manage to catch a small smile. Suki looks around the restaurant.

"Tomorrow should be interesting. Hope the meeting goes alright," Suki says.

I groan.

"It's making me sick just thinking about it. I have a feeling it won't be as simple as we want," I state.

"Hey, I didn't come to this dinner to talk about work and meetings. We came to relax and enjoy ourselves," Toph interrupts.

"Toph's right. We should try to have fun. Not talk about tomorrow," Katara agrees.

"Alright. Then what do you want to talk about? It's all I can think about," Suki says.

I smirk. Knowing exactly what I want to talk about.

"Katara… how are you and Aang? Official?" I ask.

Katara blushes darkly while Toph and Suki perk up with my question waiting to hear the answer. We don't wait long.

"W-Well we're good. Taking things slow but it's good. We're still best friends," Katara starts explaining.

"Best friends who kiss a lot," Toph adds evilly.

"Y-Yes, t-that too," Katara says clearing her throat. "There was a time I didn't think about that stuff with Aang. Being so focused on the war. Thankfully we got a chance to think about our feelings."

"Think? I'm pretty sure Aang always knew," Suki says stifling a laugh.

"Twinkle toes probably knew from the moment he met you," Toph says leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Katara looks surprised.

"It's true. I knew from the moment I meant you guys. It was pretty obvious," I say.

"Like you have room to talk," Katara says.

"Zuko and me? We couldn't stand each other when we first met. We were enemies! Definitely the most annoying person I've ever met," I counter.

Suki leans her elbow on the table and rests her head in her hand.

"You two are so cute together," Suki says.

"It's so weird to see Zuko smile and laugh. You're the reason he's so happy. You guys totally bring out the best in each other," Katara agrees.

"I think Suki and Sokka are cuter. Even though Sokka is a dork," I change the spotlight.

"I can't believe you like him," Katara giggles.

The three of us laugh. It's Suki's turn to blush.

"He may be an idiot but he's a great guy. Though, I will admit he is a dork," Suki smiles.

Toph groans rather loudly.

"When did this become girl gossip about boys," Toph complains.

"That's right. Some of us are too young to be talking about boys," I tease.

Suki and Katara laugh.

"Who needs boys. They're all stupid," Toph reasons. "And I'm not too young! I'm just not interested."

"I don't envy the guy that catches your attention," Suki says.

"I'm warning him to run as fast as he can," Katara says.

The three of us laugh again. Toph's eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"You girls will see. Just because you have boyfriends. Mine will be even better than all of yours combined!" Toph says determinedly.  
"Mine's Fire Lord," I state proudly.

"Well mine's the _Avatar_ ," Katara says triumphantly.

"Yeah… Sokka can't really beat that," Suki muses.

All of us laugh until tears threaten to leave our eyes.

"Forget boys. We'd be letting them win by spending our time talking about them," I say.

"Exactly. So, no meeting, no boys, what do we talk about?" Katara asks.

We all think for a moment.

"This is pathetic," Toph laughs.

"What do normal people talk about?" Suki asks.

"Probably how weird benders and warriors are and totally envy us," I say.

"Speaking of that, you have to hear what I heard at the market," Katara says.

That's how we spent dinner. Talking about nothing and randomness to fill the silence. How strange to think that because who we are, we're incapable of having a normal conversation at the dinner table. But that doesn't bother me. We're special.

After dinner, I walk back with the girls to their house before going to the palace. The stars are out and it's nice walking to get fresh air. Once at the palace, I immediately make my way to the kitchen. Most of the staff seems to be gone. Just a few around to clean everything up.

"Can I help you?" someone asks.

She looks to oversee the kitchen.

"I just came to make some food. I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko hasn't eaten," I say.

"We did offer food, but he declined to eat any. Too busy it seemed," she says looking at a scroll.

"Would you mind if I made something really quick? I promise not to make a mess and clean everything afterwards," I ask.

"You sure? A lady shouldn't really be in the kitchen," she says surveying me.

I smile in amusement.

"I'm just a person. Besides, you're all almost done. I don't want to add more work," I stand firmly.

"Alright, just this once," the woman says before turning and going back to something else.

I decide on making a soup and taking some bread up to him. It wasn't anything close to as fancy the chefs could make but I figured Zuko wouldn't mind. I knock on his door. At first there wasn't a response. Not even a noise coming from the other side.

Just before I can knock again, I hear some shuffling and the door is opened. Zuko looks disheveled. Something is clearly wrong.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I ask.

No answer. He just looks right through me. I sigh. Holding up the tray a little more obviously I share a small smile.

"I brought you some dinner, can I come in?" I ask.

Zuko stares at me a moment longer before opening the door wider and moving to the side. I step in. Zuko's room is clearly grander than mine. It's nearly twice the size alone. Everything is bigger and covered in gold. I set the tray on the desk nearby. Zuko closes the door. I turn and place my hands on my hips.

"What's going through your head? You're acting weird," I ask trying to bait him.

Zuko just moves your head indicating that he heard.

"Are you going to ignore me? Are you being a total ass on purpose?" I ask more obnoxiously.

Zuko stares at me.

"There's something. Now tell me what's wrong. Or you can ignore me all night," I say.

Zuko bites his lips. I roll my eyes. Instead of sticking around maybe it would be best if I left. I couldn't actually push him to tell me anything.

"Fine, don't tell me. I thought we were doing better, thought we were in this together," I say more seriously. "They told me you didn't go eat. At least have some soup."

I walk pass Zuko to the door. As my hand reaches for the doorknob, his voice reaches my ear.

"I did go down," Zuko nearly whispers.

I stop but don't move to turn around. I wait for him to explain.

"One step in that room and I knew what a mistake this was. Everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on me. Eyes filled with disgust. They don't want me here. I'm sure they would have preferred if I died in the war. They're never going to listen to me," Zuko explains his encounter down in the dining room.

Quietly, I turn and see Zuko starring down at the food tray I brought. I smile slightly.

"Well of course they stared. You're the new Fire Lord. The once banished prince of the Fire Nation," I begin stating.

Zuko looks at me through the corner of his eye.

"Why wouldn't they look at the man who was related to the reason for their destruction, their hate. The reason for this _horrible_ war," I keep going.

Zuko looks up at me completely angry.

"How is this helping?" Zuko asks confused and upset.

"Who said I was helping? I was just telling you why they were starring," I say.

Zuko frowns, clearly not amused.

"You used to be a better girlfriend," Zuko says, but I know he's joking.

I laugh lightly.

"And you used to not care what people thought. Whether you did the wrong thing or the right thing," I say.

Zuko looks away from me again. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"They're going to stare, they're going to be angry and maybe they won't listen right away. You're the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. People were hurt and they're going to try to get justice. Just make sure they don't take advantage of that. Do what needs to be done to make things right again. Show them that you, and the Fire Nation, want to make amends. To make the world one again," I state.

Zuko turns his head and smiles down at me. It grows into a smirk. With one fluid motion, he's able to pull me against his chest. He hugs me tightly. I rest my head against him and hug back. Zuko sits in the desk chair and pulls me to sit in his lap. I move some hair out of his face.

"Better now?" I ask.

"Much, you really are a great girlfriend. I definitely got lucky," Zuko says sweetly.

I smile, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Very," I tease.

Zuko smirks.

"So, you brought me food, does that mean you'll feed me?" Zuko asks teasingly.

I blush embarrassed.

"You have two hands, you can feed yourself," I reply.

"I can… doesn't mean I want to," Zuko says.

He grabs both of my hands. One he holds tightly on our laps, unable to move it. The other he holds at the wrist and forces me to grab a piece of bread. He plops it into his mouth. I blush deeper.

"See was that so bad?" Zuko asks.

"No," I whisper shyly.

Zuko leans his mouth to my ear.

"Then feed me," Zuko demands.

He lets go of one of my hands. I use it to feed him soup. His face scrunches.

"It's cold," Zuko complains.

"Well that's what you get for waiting so damn long!" I say.

Zuko laughs. I continue to feed him soup and bread until it's all gone. Just after he finishes, Zuko leans forward and surprises me with a kiss. I smile as he pulls back.

"I never thought you'd be this touchy," I say.

"With you, I can't help it," Zuko says.

"So cheesy," I tease.

"Your fault," Zuko says.

I nod before standing up. I smooth my outfit before taking the tray off the desk.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asks.

"Back to my room, after taking this back to the kitchen first," I say.

"Aww, I thought you were going to stay here," Zuko pouts.

I ruffle up his hair.

"You need to get some sleep before tomorrow," I say.

Zuko frowns before standing.

"Fine, but only because it's important," Zuko agrees.

We share one last kiss before I depart. Walking down the lonely halls felt strange. The walk to the kitchen felt long, and I had to clean the new dishes without anyone else around. My small steps sounded like giant's as I walked down the eerie hall. Once inside my room, I took a nice relaxing bath before changing and falling asleep in bed.

Sun poking through my curtains woke me the next morning. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, my heart running rapidly. Today was the day. All the important leaders and representatives would be meeting today. Just in a few hours. I was unnecessarily worried. I believed in us, Zuko and the Avatar, but I was still frightened of what people would say. They might try to severely punish the Fire Nation for the war. Even now I knew this would be a long and difficult process.

Feeling like I shouldn't be late, I got up, stretching my tired limbs and hopped in the shower. Even as the warm water poured on my face and body, I couldn't relax. Though, for a moment it did feel nice. Before I turned into a prune, I turned off the water and dried myself. With all the extra layers for my dress today it took a little longer to get ready. Nevertheless, it was one of my best outfit and I figured I should look nice for today. I tied my hair in my usual half-up do, not able to convince myself to fix my hair fancier.

There came a knock on my door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Zuko with a semi-smile on his face. It grew wider with one look at me.

"You look beautiful," he greeted.

I smiled. He looked good too in his royal robes. It was weird seeing his hair up with his crown. Every fiber in my being wanted to rip it out and run my fingers through his usual messy hair, but I restrained myself.

"You look handsome yourself. Coming to see if I'm ready?" I respond.

"Came to see if you were awake yet," Zuko slightly laughs.

"I may not wake up at the crack of dawn like you, but I wake up at a reasonable hour," I protested.

"Is that why we're going to be late? The meeting started a few minutes ago," Zuko says.

"What?!" I yell panicking.

Zuko smirks before laughing.

"More like starts in fifteen minutes, but I love seeing you frazzled," Zuko smiles poking my nose.

I frown. Sometimes my boyfriend can be so annoying.

"You're cruel," I say lightly shoving him away.

He has the nerve to laugh.

"Just don't tell everyone else that," Zuko jokes.

"They already know," I tease.

After taking one more look in the mirror, I lead Zuko out of the room and we walk down the hall. As we approached the meeting room, more and more people filled the hall. They were lightly chatting with each other. As if an important meeting wasn't about to take place. Before we got too far the gang walk up to us.

"Hey guys! Good morning," Aang greets brightly.

"Ugh," Toph groans. "How are you so chipper in the morning?"

"It's not that early," Katara says.

"Early enough," Toph complains.

"This is so exciting. Can't wait to get started," Sokka says.

"Just remember I'm representing the South Pole," Katara reminds him.

"And why do you get to?" Sokka asks annoyed.

"Because I have tact," Katara answers.

We all nod in agreement.

"Won't argue there," Sokka admits.

We laugh. Our group talks until we hear a gong. This is it. The meeting is about to start.

 **ZUKO POV**

Seeing everyone gathered in the same room was a little intimating. Luckily, the gang and I were sitting next to each other. With Mikaila on my right and Aang on my left. Katara sat on Aang's other side. Then Sokka and Suki. Toph sat on Mikaila's right side. Honestly, Toph looked like she'd rather be _anywhere_ else but here right now. At least she wasn't complaining… out loud… loudly. The room got quieter as all the representatives and leaders settled down.

The Earth King stood, a smile on his face as usual. The remaining whispers went silent at his presence. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for coming. As you all know, we're here to discuss the end of this war. I may not have been aware of its existence for a long time, but I assure you I want what's best for not only the Earth Kingdom, but all of the nations. Please let me introduce you to my counsel," Earth King Kuei states gesturing to his military members.

They stand as their names are called.

"General Mishang, leader of resources, troops, and any other need military services could need. General Bin, my upper ring and palace protection services. General Chisho, the leader of the lower ring and middle ring. General Sung, defender of the outer wall. And lastly, General How, my chief military advisor and coordinator with military in other Earth Kingdom villages. My most trusted Counsel of Five," Earth King Kuei introduces.

They all slightly bow before taking a seat.

"Now, I think we should start with a word from the Avatar," Earth King Kuei smiles.

Aang smiles back before standing.

"Thank you and thank you for hosting this meeting. I remember the days before the war. It feels so long ago, well it was a hundred years ago," Aang speaks.

Some members laugh, others didn't seem amused.

"Nevertheless, the war changed everything. It damaged and split our nations. But I don't think it's too late for us. I know we've all been hurt, all experienced loss and extreme pain, this journey will be long and hard. But I know in the end, we _can_ get to where our world was, better than it was. A world with peace and love and joy. So, let's do what we can to get there together," Aang says before sitting down.

The Earth King stands back up.

"Thank you, Avatar. Now a word from the Fire Nation if there are no objections," Earth King Kuei suggests with no interruption. "Very well, please, Fire Lord Zuko."

The Earth King sits down, and all eyes immediately go to me. I clear my throat awkwardly, being caught off guard, before standing.

"Hello," I say taking a deep breath. "Like the Avatar said, this journey will be hard, but I… I want to get back to what our world had. That's what we all want. To fix this war for once and for all."

I was interrupted before I could continue.

" _Fix_? How can you _fix_ this war? You can't pretend it's something that can just be bandaged up and left to be healed," a representative from an Earth Kingdom village speaks up upset.

"I'm not acting like it was nothing. Not trying to sweep it under the rug. I just meant that I'd like to resolve this conflict and come back together," I clarifiy.

"How are you going to do that? Our people are too busy rebuilding everything _you_ destroyed, with money we don't have, to think about "coming back together" again," another representative irritably states.

"I fully intend to pay war reparations for all the villages," I say honestly.

"And you think that will make everything better?" a representative asks.

"No, but it's a start. There are other measures I'm taking and will take," I say.

Soon I couldn't tell who asked the question, but I answered nevertheless.

"What about your military? Are you going to let them attack us again?"

"Military leaders have been captured and sent to our highly fortified prison, the Boiling Rock, they will spend the rest of their life there. I've also reduced my military's number," I say.

"To zero?"

"I can't do that. I can't leave us vulnerable," I answer.

"You vulnerable? We were vulnerable. You're merciless."

"What about the military stations?"

"Prisoners around the Earth Kingdom have been released. They're making their way home. As far as those bases, they've been abandoned, and all troops in the villages have returned home," I explain.

"What about the people? The Fire Nation citizens invading our villages. Have you taken them away?"

"I have not," I reply.

"Why not?"

I hesitate, wanting to think carefully of my answer.

"Some have lived there all their life, they didn't fight against you. I don't see why they should go back," I finally say.

"We don't want them here. It's our home. Get your people out of there!"

"I'm sorry I–" I start.

"We don't want your apology. We want the man responsible for our loss. Your father."

Many agreed. Like my father would agree to do that.

"My father would never apologize because he doesn't see what he did as wrong. He's too prideful to even consider it. You'll have to settle for mine," I state.

"And he's what, still alive? Why won't you kill such a horrible man?"

"That was my decision," Aang speaks up. "I didn't want to end the war with more blood. He can't pay for his crimes if he's dead. But I assure you he can't ever bend, and he won't see the light of day again."

"That can't be enough," Chief Arnook, of the North Pole, spoke up.

He looked angry but mostly he looked sad. It was easy to see in his eyes.

"My daughter, my _only_ daughter, was only sixteen when she died because of your people. You came and destroyed our home. You destroyed _all_ our homes," Chief Arnook states raising his voice and getting shouts of agreement from others. "You killed our fathers, our mothers, our children. You took our resources, forced us to do your work. Destroyed our homes, our land, our bodies. We have suffered! You can give us money, your lame apologies, your promises, but how can we trust you? Know you won't try this again. I say the Fire Nation is no longer worthy of being a nation. I say it disbands!"

"Down with the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone begins shouting. The Earth King stands and tries to quiet everyone down. Soon everyone in the room is standing, shouting at everyone else. I stand there, quiet, looking at nothing. Wondering how we could possibly move forward when people won't let go of the past. I sit, feeling defeated.

"Everyone sit down! This is not how we will solve this!" Earth King Kuei says, looking angry for the first time ever.

With protests and grumbles, everyone sits back down. Mikaila stands.

"Mikaila, of the dual benders, you wish to speak?" Earth King Kuei asks.

"Yes, please give me permission," Mikaila requests.

"Very well," Earth King Kuei gestures before sitting down.

"My name is Mikaila, I'm a dual bender of earth and water," Mikaila starts.

That gains some whispers.

"As you know, many years ago the Fire Nation declared my people to be killed. Some managed to escape. We were isolated from the world, but we survived. We weren't alive though. Always in fear, to leave our new home and even to bend. Never wanting to see the outside world again. Except my grandmother," Mikaila smiles. "She was just a girl when the decree was made. She was the only one that remembered the world and wanted to see it again. Sadly, she died from illness and age before she could fulfill her wish."

Some saddened faces filled the room.

"I left home in her place, the only home I knew of to a world where I probably was going to die. I didn't last long. Fire Lord Zuko saved me when he was still just a banished prince. I stayed with him on his journey. Let me tell you, he was an ass," Mikaila laughs lightly. "I hated him more than anything."

I bristled at that. Not because it surprised me. I knew when we first met that we couldn't stand each other. I was shocked because I had no idea how this would help. Mikaila got serious again.

"After time, he became my friend. He was there when I needed him. He actually had a funny side, a kind side. He wasn't a monster, he's a person. A person who was also hurt. I grew to love him. Despite what people told me about him and even the Fire Nation. I know the Fire Nation has hurt us, but not everyone in the Fire Nation is to blame," Mikaila concludes.

Everyone quietly thinks on her words. One man laughs cruelly.

"Easy for you to say, you're sleeping with the Fire Lord."

Mikaila stiffened at that.

"Excuse me?" Mikaila asks offended.

"Well it's easy to say such nice things when you're in his bed. Do you think such things when he's–"

"Enough," I interrupt, feeling angry.

Standing, I glare at the man.

"You can say whatever you want about me. But you don't get to say that. You don't get to say anything bad about Mikaila," I defend her.

"Is she the reason you became "good"? Is she that great in bed? Maybe if she stayed one night with me, we could work something out."

My fists were filled with fire. I could see some terror on people's faces as they leaned back but I didn't care. That man deserved whatever my body was going to do next. With one soft touch though, the flames were gone.

"Zuko, please. You know that won't solve anything," Mikaila whispers with her hand on my shoulder.

I nod, knowing she was right. Mikaila turns to the man.

"Zuko is above punching you but know I am not. Next time you want to say something so disgusting, I will hurt you. How's that for working something out?" Mikaila states firmly.

The man doesn't reply. The Earth King stands up.

"I think this is a good start for today. Why don't you all leave the reports of demands and needs here. Send word to your leaders if you need. We'll pick this back up the day after tomorrow, same time," Earth King Kuei says.

People shift as they stand and collect their papers. They exit the room. Our gang is the last to leave, with me holding all the request papers. Seeming heavier than they actually are. It was my job to look through all of them and see what I could do about them. They had all the missing people from their village, accounts of damage, and costs they would need to rebuild. Some even had a list of Fire Nation citizens living in their village. It would be a long night and day tomorrow.

It was only lunchtime. Most people were heading to the hall to eat, but I wasn't sure I should go. After how disastrous the meeting went, it was probably best if I stayed in my room.

"I'm going to drop these papers in my room, don't wait for me," I say excusing myself.

They agree to meet in the dining room. The walk to my room was long and silent. The door creaked as I slowly opened it. The darkness was daunting and lonesome, but its probably what I deserved at the moment. Lighting a single candle, I began to go through the many papers.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Lunch was loud with all the leaders and representatives in the room. Even with the overwhelming noise, I still noticed that Zuko failed to show up. Maybe he got lost? Most likely he decided to skip lunch. But why? Looking around the room at all the people and various range of emotions and conversations, I was beginning to see why. Grabbing a plate and filling it with food, I took the familiar walk back to his room. Shaking my head along the way. I was starting to feel like Zuko's personal food deliverer.

Knocking on the door, I hear Zuko welcome me in. He's sitting practically in the dark at the desk. A serious expression on your face.

"You know, at this rate you might as well make this my job," I tease.

Zuko looks up at me at the sound of my voice. He smiles lightly.

"Sorry, I wanted to get through a few before eating," Zuko says.

"You mean you wanted to avoid everyone," I correct knowingly.

Zuko looks surprised before smiling wider.

"You know me so well. It's a blessing and a curse," Zuko states.

I place the plate on the desk. Looking over, I see that Zuko is writing all the information onto his own piece of paper. I lean against the desk and pick up a paper, reading over it.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answer without looking up. "I'm helping you get through all these papers."

There was no response, so I assumed Zuko was looking at me with some expression of bewilderment. Then shifting of papers told me he went back to the paper he was reading before I interrupted him. We sat in silence, reading and writing down the information.

The next day the gang and I spent our day just outside the city in the green fields. It was a relaxing day. For most of us. Zuko acted like everything was fine but I could tell he was still nervous about the meeting tomorrow. This time I decided I wasn't going to let people keep talking over him like they did last time. There had to be some order.

At one point, Zuko split away from the group and sat on a hill. The one he told me he loved me. I smiled and climbed up to join him. Without a word I sat down next to him, admiring the view in silence, waiting for him to speak up when he felt ready. Minutes passed. It seemed he didn't even know I was there, but I didn't mind waiting. The wind picked up and the breeze began to blow my hair. Having it down for a change gave the wind more chances for my hair to hit my face. I closed my eyes, hearing the wind flow through the grass.

"It's hard, can't say if I expected it to be like this or not," Zuko finally speaks up. "I knew they would hold grudges and I knew they would be upset, but I thought they would be more willing to work this through. Not try to get rid of us."

Zuko pauses, but I wait for him to speak more. Whether he wanted to or not.

"You've seen the papers, even with the enormous wealth the Fire Nation has taken, the amount of reparations could hurt us. I want to repay the world for our wrongs, but I don't want to sacrifice our well-being. We might have to disband after all," Zuko states.

After another quiet moment, I take it as my turn to respond.

"You worry too much," I say feeling Zuko's eyes on me in question. "You are right, the Fire Nation should pay for the crimes it has done, but no one said you had to pay it all up front. Pay half, pay a quarter, pay whatever and work out a way to pay the rest over time. Maybe that way, the others will see that you remain loyal."

I open my eyes and face Zuko.

"You're going to be a great leader. You've already made good decisions after the war. Don't second guess yourself just because not everyone agrees with you," I finish.

Zuko takes my hand and brings it up to his lips. The action still causing me to blush.

"If people knew where I got my wisdom and love, they would make you Fire Lord over me," Zuko says smiling.

"And wear those stuffy clothes? No thanks," I smile wider.

Zuko chuckles.

"You'll always be my secret weapon," Zuko says. "May I ask you something? Regarding the requests from the Fire Nation."

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything," I reply.

Zuko nods knowingly.

"The dual benders. You only asked to go back to your homes. You didn't ask for any money. Is it because of us? Afraid you can't ask for money from your boyfriend or how it'll look?" Zuko asks.

I squeeze his hand.

"My father and I both agreed on that. We don't want money. We've never needed it. As much as my people have grown to despise the Fire Nation, we've forgiven you. All thanks to you. Money isn't really what we want," I answer sincerely.

Zuko smiles before leaning on me, resting his head on top of mine.

"In this still crazy world, you make me sane," Zuko says.

"Someone's got to," I say teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Zuko asks.

Without warning he pins me down in the grass. I laugh. Zuko smirks before tickling me until I can't breathe. He ignores my pleads for him to stop. I manage to throw him off me and take off down the hill. I laugh as he chases me towards the group.

"Tag!" Sokka yells excitedly. "And Zuko's it!"

Everyone disperses trying to avoid the person who's it. The field filled with our laughter.

When the meeting came into order the following day, the tension was higher. Some tried to secretly glance over at our group, most weren't subtle. The Earth King stands and begins to speak.

"Morning everyone, I'd like to start this meeting off with some words from my Counsel of Five," Earth King Kuei says.

Zuko raises his hand.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?" Earth King Kuei acknowledges.

"I'd like to say some words," Zuko says.

"Very well, the room is yours," Earth King Kuei states before sitting down.

Zuko stands, taking a deep breath. I can tell he's still a little shaky. Even I don't know what he's about to say. I had a feeling it would be good. Zuko looks up at everyone and straight into their eyes. Not backing down.

"I know some of you are hesitant to trust the Fire Nation. We did horrible things, I did horrible things. I used to believe that the Fire Nation was the strongest nation and we deserved to lead everyone because we were better. But we weren't. In fact, we became weak. We tried to force our ways on other people, people who have fought back for a century. Your nations are the strong ones.

I wish I could go back amd change the events leading up to the war, but I can't. I can try to convince you to move forward. The war is finally over and just like you, I want to make things right. I know it will take a while to earn your trust and your forgiveness, but I will work at it. I know what it's like to suffer loss. My mother was taken from me. I'd do anything to get her back.

I've changed. I'm still learning my role as Fire Lord, but the thing I do know without certainty is I can't rebuild our world alone. Your notes on your needs were very helpful. I won't be able to pay all of you the full amount up front, but I'm hoping you'll take a cut and we can work out a way to pay the rest over time. I'll even send some of my people to help rebuild if that's what you want.

As for the people from the Fire Nation still living in your villages, I'd like to express my true thoughts on the matter. Traveling all over the world, having Aang as my friend and Mikaila as my girlfriend, I've come to a conclusion. The Fire Nation citizens should be allowed to live in the Earth Kingdom, in fact, everyone should be allowed to live wherever they want. We aren't just four nations, we're one world. I think it's time we act that away," Zuko speaks.

After his words, the room is silent. I'm in awe but I'm not sure how everyone else will react. Then one of the leaders from the Earth Kingdom stands. His expression is plain, making my heart beat in my throat. Unexpectedly, he begins to clap, and his face soften. Others in the room stand and join until most of the room is standing and clapping. Our gang joining the group. Zuko looks shocked but smiles.

"It's time to change our world for the better! Beginning by changing our view on the Fire Lord, and hopefully his nation," the first man speaks up.

The man from yesterday who spoke ill about Zuko and me remained seated with a stern expression on his face. He wasn't the only one who seemed to disagree. For now, I ignored them.

The road to recovery and restoration would still be long, but maybe not as hard as we first believed. If people were willing to work with the Fire Nation, then we had a chance of being great again. After a time of darkness and obstacles, after pain from bad choices, and just when it seemed evil would win, it's finally time for the Fire Nation's and time for the world's comeback.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next chapter will come out much sooner. Thanks again for all the suggestions in the reviews, and if you still have suggestions please review! I'd love to hear what you guys want in the story and I'll try to incorporate it if it fits with the story! Thanks again, again haha! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginnings, Endings, & in Between**

 ***Sighs* I'm not getting better at time management. Sorry this took a month to write. No idea how time flew by so fast! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I want to clarify something in case I wasn't clear or maybe I didn't address it well, oops. I'm answering serendipitymadness's review. Will my story follow or have aspects from the comics like the Promise and the Search? Well, in a way, but mostly no. What I mean is, like the Promise, I have the gang having meetings but other than that, I haven't really used stuff from there. If it's similar (I doubt it is) than let me know, but no intentional. I haven't read the comics in years. And the Search. My story will look for Zuko's mom, but it will be a little different than how the comic does it. As for the other comics, I probably won't use the ideas from there. Hope that helped. On with the story!**

 **Rise**

" _I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype_

 _I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
Cause my roots—they run deep, oh_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform_

 _When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time,"  
But still I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise"_

After Zuko's words, everyone was more willing to work with him. The meetings were going smoother. The members weren't as hesitant to come up and talk to Zuko and tell mostly stories about their villages and what they needed. Even though Zuko had all the information written from their reports, he loved to hear from them personally. Promised to take their considerations into account. Zuko kept his promise.

Having all the villages' financial needs in front of him, he started planning how much he could send to the villages at once and work up a plan to pay off over time. Zuko also wrote down how many workers he could send to a village to help rebuild. At first, he thought the people would be nervous with the soldiers coming to their village, but then figured since these would be non-leader soldiers the situation would be easier. He made a point to send men and women he had to let go from his army, seeing as they wouldn't have jobs.

Zuko sent notes to his capital to get opinion with his new council as well as send names for people from villages still unaccounted for. Hopefully, from records at the capital they would be able to track the people, whether they were dead or slowly making their way home. Many prisoners were found badly injured and being treated.

Everything was coming together. Zuko was starting to feel like he was making progress, making a real difference. Even with these great highs… there definitely were some lows. My people being one of them. Villages where they used to live almost a hundred years ago, were completely destroyed or taken over by an Earth Kingdom village now. The Earth Kingdom villages were also fighting amongst themselves. Throughout the war, the villages had changed, land distribution being the highest concern. Some argued that the land should go back to their original owner, while others believed the land was still their right to own no matter how it came to their possession.

And having Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdoms was still a huge debate. Most conversations seemed to go in circles, accomplishing nothing but yelling at each other.

"Look, the land belongs to _our_ village! It was ours before the Fire Nation stole it and gave it to you! They had no right to do that!" one of the representatives yelled.

He was standing, yelling angrily at a man across from him.

"The land is ours now. It's been ours for _decades_! It's a source of our income," the man argued back.

"Your village is wealthy! It can stand to lose some land. Our village can't!" the first man argued.

The Earth King interrupted.

"Gentleman please, this isn't a place for uncivilized disputes," Earth King Kuei states.

"Your highness, please tell this man, we need that land. It was our ancestors'. We need the money more. If it weren't for the war that land would still be ours."

"But the war did happen. We have families who live on those properties. I'm not about to make them homeless, because he wants to be sentimental."

"Listen, this situation is troubling. We need to think of what's best before deciding. Fire Lord Zuko, your opinion?" Earth King Kuei says.

The two men sit while Zuko stands.

"The Fire Nation had no right to take land away from the Earth Kingdoms. Resources, mines, etc. below to the villages. My people will no longer be using them for our benefit. As for the land disputes, on one hand, the land rightfully belongs to who owned it before the war. On the other, the people living on it now think of it as their home. Truthfully, I don't think I have authority over the matter," Zuko says before sitting back down.

Earth King Kuei rubs his chin in thought.

"Very well. We'll let our council decide. All those who believe land should be given back to the original owners raise their hand," the Earth King states.

Those who agreed followed.

"And those who oppose, believe the land should remain in the possession who has it now," the Earth King says.

Those hands went up. A scribe next to the Earth King writes all the information swiftly. He whispers something to the Earth King, who nods in agreement.

"Very well, all land given to different villages in the war will be give back to the _original_ owners. The land can be bought if the owners wish to sell it. These changes will happen gradually to allow time to prevent financial problems and families can get everything into order. This is will be added to the treaty," Earth King Kuei decrees.

No objections are made, even if people have them. The meeting goes from topic to topic, people have all sorts of problems and different opinions on the matter. Sometime during the meeting, the man who spoke out of line against me in the first meeting, Durjaya, stood up. I couldn't stand him. His anger against the Fire Nation was large in volume. Only him and a few others had been difficult to work with. They seemed to form a group of their own. Their goal? The Fire Nation's downfall.

"I'd like to bring back to the topic of the Fire Nation, more specifically, their disbandment," Durjaya speaks up.

Zuko stands immediately in retaliation.

"We're not disbanding. It would be a huge crisis, not just for my people but for everyone," Zuko answers.

"You wiped out the Air Nomads, I think it's fair you have the same done to you," Durjaya says.

"You mean to kill millions of people?" I ask trying to clarify his statement.

There are whispers of disbelief.

"Just by disbanding," Durjaya states.

"That horrifying act was done a hundred years ago, out of my control. You can't punish us today for the atrocious decisions made by my ancestors. I'm ashamed of them," Zuko replies.

Aang stands.

"As the Avatar and only, true surviving _Air Nomad_ , I'd like to say that taking out another nation is not the way to go. Literally or by disbanding," Aang says.

Durjaya looks slightly defeated but even more angry.

"Of course. I hope I didn't offend their good name," Durjaya apologizes.

He sits. Everyone was standing takes their seats as well. Chief Arnook stands.

"If I may, Fire Lord Zuko, I ask for forgiveness. My daughter… well I was harsh when I blamed the Fire Nation for her death," Chief Arnook apologizes.

Zuko stands again.

"It's me who is sorry. I'm so sorry for the loss of your daughter. I'm thankful for her sacrifice helped to stop the Fire Nation from taking the North Pole and brought back the moon. Your daughter was a hero," Zuko says.

Chief Arnook smiles sadly and nods. The both sit back down. Earth King Kuei clears his throat and speaks his turn.

"Mikaila," he says gesturing toward me. "Have you made progress on where your people will do?"

I stand.

"Unfortunately, at this time, the dual benders don't have a permanent home. Our old villages have been destroyed beyond repair or are now occupied by Earth Kingdom citizens. And of course, we have no intention of wanting them to leave. For now, our people are staying at the Fire Nation capital. We may go back to our island," I say with a heavy heart.

It's not what I wanted. To go back to the island. It was so far from most people, especially Zuko in the Fire Nation. There wasn't much of a choice though. Aang stands.

"I think I have a solution," Aang speaks up. "I'd like to offer the Western Air Temple as the dual benders' new home."

My eyes widen, and my jaw drops a little.

"But, but that belongs to the Air Nomads. It's sacred," I reply.

"It's been empty for so long and now it can be lived in once again. Even though Azula destroyed much of the place, I know it can be rebuilt again. It would be an honor if your people would call the Western Air Temple home," Aang says sincerely.

I could cry at the moment. Members smile and seem in agreement. Not that they could argue. It technically did belong to Aang.

"Thank you Aang. For those of you who don't know, my great grandmother was born at the Western Air Temple. One day she met my great grandfather, a water bender. They fell in love, got married, and had two beautiful girls. They gave each other strength and courage. When Sozin tried to take out the dual benders and everyone was scared, they were the ones that stepped up and helped the survivors. It will be a great honor to live where my ancestors came from," I speak.

"Agreed. The dual benders will reside in the Western Air Temple," Earth King Kuei says. "I think this is a good place to stop for the day. Same time tomorrow."

Members begin to leave.

"Should we go somewhere for lunch? Maybe another picnic?" Sokka suggests.

"Sounds good," Suki agrees.

"I'd like to change first. This is not going-out clothing," Katara says.

"We'll meet you at the house," I say.

"Don't be late slow-pokes," Toph states.

The five of them leave to head back to their house.

"You go ahead. Meet you back at our rooms. I need to discuss something with some of the other representatives," Zuko says.

"Alright. See you then," I smile giving Zuko a quick kiss before leaving.

I walk down the halls back to my room when I feel someone following. Actually feel them with my earth bending. I stop in my tracks.

"Is there something you need?" I ask annoyed.

Durjaya comes around the corner with a not so pleasant expression on his face. I face fully towards him. He steps closer to me.

"I have somewhere I need to be, why are you here?" I rephrase when he doesn't answer.

"I just came to warn you," Durjaya says.

"About what?" I ask skeptical.

"About that fire breath boyfriend of yours," Durjaya says.

"Fire Lord Zuko," I correct folding my arms.

I'm already disinterested in this conversation. Not that I really was in the first place.

"Whatever you call him. You should stay away from him," Durjaya says.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Honey, I'm just looking out for your well-being. A girl like you should really stick at what you're good with. Serving every need of a _good, honest_ man," Durjaya says.

I scoff at his ridiculous words. Not knowing what part made me feel the sickest.

"I know all about you two. He betrayed you. Hurt you and nearly got you killed. I just think you shouldn't get mixed up with a guy like that," Durjaya continues.

"You don't know anything about me. I suggest you keep your repulsive opinions to yourself… _honey_ ," I say resolved.

Durjaya's jaw tightens. I wonder how his teeth haven't been crushed yet. His eyes are cold and full of hate, but I don't look away from them, standing strong.

"What else would I expect from you? You're just as bad as him. You left your home for selfish reasons, endangering your people. Being such disgrace and shame to your people's name. Sleeping with the enemy–"

Before Durjaya can finish I have him flipped around and leaning forward. One of his hand back in my grip and pushed in a painful position.

"Say what you want about me, even your disgusting lies. But don't you dare speak about my people or Zuko. You have no right," I say cruelly.

"If you don't let go of me right now, I'll–"

I push harder on his arm. He groans.

"Are you threatening me?" I ask.

"Of course not. Just saying," Durjaya says angrily. "I won't forget this."

"Good, engrave this in your mind," I say. "You'll regret crossing me."

I let him go and push him away from me. Nearly falling over, Durjaya collects himself and stands straight up.

"Watch yourself Mikaila. The war may be over, but the world is nowhere near ready going back to how it was. It's destroyed beyond repair. Better figure out what piece you fit in," Durjaya states before disappearing down the hall.

I let out a breath of annoyance and head back to my room to change.

The nerve of that man! Trying to intimate me! Threaten me! Who does he think he is? Why did he seem to have it out for me? My people haven't done anything to him. He hated the Fire Nation. Was I just the closest he could get? Thought I was weak and could get to Zuko through me? How idiotic.

After changing, I stood back in the hall waiting for Zuko. I huffed. What was taking him so long? Sure, he stayed behind. There was no telling he was even back yet. I just didn't like waiting out in the hall. Not able to stand still, my hands played with the hem of my shirt. Twirling the material in my fingers. Gripping a tad too tight.

"You okay?" a voice asks behind me.

I turn immediately ready to take on whoever approached me. It was only Zuko with a confused expression on his face. His eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me I scared you," Zuko says.

"I'm just jumpy, I was lost in thought," I admit.

"Thinking about what?" Zuko asks concerned.

"Nothing important. Just Durjaya. He drives me crazy. I despise him," I say folding my arms across my chest.

"There were bound to be people like him," Zuko says.

"Doesn't mean I like it," I state.

"Did he say something to you?" Zuko asks.

I stiffen slightly.

"Just what he says in the meeting room," I say.

"Mikaila," Zuko states knowingly.

"Okay fine, he approached me. After the meeting today," I confess.

Zuko's jaw drops but then closes in a tight form. He looks angry.

"What did he say?" Zuko demands to know.

"Just that I'm a disgrace. Tried to convince me to leave you. Insulted me and said I was just as bad as you," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asks.

He places his hands on my shoulders. I loosen up and smile.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I kicked his butt," I smile wider.

Zuko relaxes and smiles back.

"That's my girl," Zuko says leaning forward slowly.

I move out of his reach. He huffs annoyed.

"Aren't we going to be late meeting the others?" I ask teasing him.

"I don't care if we're late, let me kiss you," Zuko almost whines.

I laugh lightly before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Zuko smiles and pulls me closer. His arms move down to wrap around my hips. I grip his shoulder with one hand as the other runs through his hair. He kisses me deeper, getting appreciate noises from me. His tongue darts into my mouth without warning, but I'm definitely not complaining. Before anymore wonderful kissing can continue, he pulls back with a smirk, leaving me slightly dazed.

"Race you there," Zuko says taking off down the hall.

"Hey!" I call running after him.

He laughs. I manage to catch up and once outside, we run hand-in-hand toward the house. Still smiling and laughing the whole way. The sun is high in the sky, brightening up the day. People move out of our way as we run down the street. As the sight of the house comes into view, I let go of Zuko's hand to run ahead. I only make it so far until he wraps around me from behind. Pulling me up, he spins in a circle. I can't control my laughter as he does that.

His mouth moves to whisper in my ears.

"Thought you could leave me, did you?" Zuko asks. "That was very naughty of you."

I giggle quietly.

"I thought we were racing," I whisper back.

"And who said you could win," Zuko says.

"Me. When I left you in the dust," I say.

Zuko squeezes me tighter.

"When it comes to you and me, you'll always win," Zuko says.

Before I can reply, someone clears their throat. We both look over to see everyone standing outside the house watching at us. Zuko and I laugh before he sets me down.

"If you two are ready, we're going to the market," Sokka says annoyed.

Zuko and I try not to laugh. We head to the market, picking up food for our picnic. Instead of living the city to go eat in the fields, we decide to eat at a park. Families litter the place. Parents sit in the grass, sometimes holding a baby or small child. Other children run around the grass, smiles plastered permanently on their face. I watch them. A small group of them have decided to play tag. There was only one girl in that group. The rest of the girls were on the other side of the park, seeming to play something more suited for girls. This one was determined to play with the boys, even if they did tease her.

It didn't take her long to get tagged. The boys were much faster than her. She started to get upset that she couldn't get any of them. Most of the boys snickered. The girl fell in the grass on her face, trying not to cry. One boy stopped and stood right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

The girl nodded and stood up.

"I can't catch anyone. I'm too slow," the girl says shyly.

"You'll get the hang of it. I'm sure if you keep trying, you'll be faster than all of us in no time," the boy says sweetly.

"You think so?" the girl asks with a blush on her face.

"Yeah! I believe it. You just need to believe in yourself," the boy says.

"You don't think I'm weird for wanting to play with the boys and not the girls?" she asks.

"No. I think it's cool! I think you're cool," the boy says.

The girl blushes again before smiling. She steps closer to the boy and quickly taps him on the arm.

"Tag!" she yells before running away laughing.

"Hey!" the boy exclaims but smiles.

The girl laughs louder and runs away faster. The boy chases her for a bit, causing the girl to laugh hysterically. He soon chases the other boys.

"Hey Mikaila, how much do you want?" Katara asks me.

"Huh what?" I ask focusing back on our group.

"She asked how much you want. You spacing out?" Sokka asks.

"I was just watching the children," I say.

They all look over at the group of kids playing tag. Katara rests a hand on her chin.

"Aren't they cute? I can't wait to have my own," Katara says.

Aang chokes on his drink. Katara doesn't notice.

"Me too! I want to have many!" Suki agrees. "That way they'll always have each other to play with."

Sokka chokes too.

"Well I'm not excited. I hate children," Toph folds her arms.

"You're just too young to be thinking about children," Katara says.

"I think we're _all_ too young," I say.

"Don't you want children?" Suki asks.

"Of course, I do," I says looking back at the children. "I just don't think I'm ready yet. I am only sixteen. Plenty of time ahead of me."

"I think you're going to make a wonderful mother," Katara says.

"Thanks. I know you'll be a great mother too," I say.

"Guys, I think we broke the boys," Suki says.

We look over to see the three of them uncomfortably sitting, muttering unintelligent words. We giggle.

"The only good part of this conversation," Toph says.

We continue to eat, leaving to conversation of children behind. After eating, we all decide to head back to the house to play some games. Feeling restless, we ride Appa for a bit to outside of all of the walls.

After a long day, Zuko and I head back to the palace. We walk in mostly silence the whole way back until Zuko speaks up.

"Do you really think about having children?" Zuko asks.

That surprises me. Had he been thinking about that this whole time?

"Sometimes. Though, I'm sure I won't have any children for a few years," I answer.

"Do you think you'd ever want to have children… with me?" Zuko asks nervously.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" I ask.

"I'm not sure I'd be a good father. I mean just look at mine," Zuko replies.

I stop Zuko just inside the palace.

"Zuko, you're going to make a wonderful father. You're nothing like your father. You're your own person. You know that," I say reassuringly.

Zuko nods, seeming to feel better.

"So," Zuko says pulling me against him. "What do you think our children will be like?"

I smile.

"I think they'll be smart, brave, kind, and good hearted," I say. "What do you think?"

"I think they'll be great. Rebellious, talented, strong, and beautiful," Zuko says.

"Sounds perfect," I say.

"We will make the most perfect children," Zuko says.

The way he says it, so sexy, so serious; it causes my face to turn bright red.

"I have to get married before I have any children," I say trying to feel less embarrassed.

"All in good time," Zuko promises.

He leans down and kisses my cheek softly. We decide to stay up for a while and talk. Once we grow weary, we go our separate ways to bed. It's not surprising with all our talk that day that I dream of a future married to Zuko and with children. I wished to stay in that dream forever, but the morning has a way to ruin the best dreams, just as they're getting good.

Despite my desires, I got up and prepared for the day. Thinking about it, to me it seemed that the meetings would be coming to an end soon. Once the members were able to get along, everything was easier to handle. Only a few bumps in the road, but overall everything was coming together. The treaty would be made, and the world would be a step closer to rebuilding.

Zuko was waiting for me in the hall when I exited the room. He smiled at me and took my hand. He kissed my forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" Zuko asks.

I smirked, just thinking about my dreams and how they involved Zuko and our children. I didn't want there to be any weirdness, so I didn't mention it in detail.

"I did, what about you?" I reply.

"Very well. I had this amazing dream," Zuko answers.

"Oh?" I ask interested.

Zuko leaned forward, his mouth right next to my ear. His breath was hot. It made me shiver.

"But I can't tell you about it in the open like this," Zuko says.

My face goes red. I clear my throat.

"Did you really have that kind of dream?" I ask.

"In explicit detail," Zuko smirks, making my knees weak.

"You can't say those things about me _to_ me!" I scold lightly.

"Who should I tell? Shall I bring it up in the meeting? Get everyone's opinion on it?" Zuko asks.

I gently punch him in his arm.

"You asshole! You mention that and your dream will never come true," I say.

Zuko laughs then comes back closer to me. He picks me up over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I protest as he begins to walk down the hall.

"We have a meeting to get to. And I'm not going to be late because of you," Zuko says.

"Because of me?! It's your fault! Put me down!" I say pretending to be angry.

Zuko says nothing nor puts me down. He just keeps walking. I huff in annoyance. What a jerk. I look slightly down. I watch his butt as he walks. Today he was wearing a nice shirt with pants instead of robes, so it was easy to see his butt.

"At least I have a good view."

Only when Zuko snickers did I realize that I said that out loud.

"I have a good view too," Zuko says placing a hand on my butt.

"Zuko!" I scold for real this time.

Thankfully, Zuko put me down before we went into the meeting room. Everyone was just about seated when we entered. The Earth King stood.

"Alright everyone," Earth King Kuei says, getting everyone's attention. "We're really making progress. It came to my attention that we need to discuss the situation with the Fire Nation colonies. We'll start there. Zuko?"

Zuko stands.

"As I've stated, the Fire Nation has no desire to keep our posts in your villages. They rightfully are Earth Kingdom," Zuko says.

"Yes. And the Fire Nation citizens who live there?" Earth King Kuei asks.

"I don't know if some are technically Fire Nation citizens if they left long ago. Met someone, had children. Their children had children. I think they should stay there. It's their home. I know that may not be a popular belief, but that's what I believe," Zuko states.

"What do other members of the counselor believe?" the Earth King asks.

One member rose his hand. He stood when the Earth King gestured to him.

"I know of some people who are descendants of Fire Nation citizens. There are just as Earth Kingdom as the rest of us. They never fought on the Fire Nation's side. They should stay," he says.

Another one stands.

"I think that, but others have been less willing to integrate. They think they truly are better and above us," this man said.

Zuko stands again.

"I will make a note to be sent to all Fire Nation citizens in your village. If they wish to come back, they can, if not, I won't make them. The Fire Nation is not above anyone. Of course, if they still cause a problem, I will have removed. If you see that as fit," Zuko proposes.

Both man nod in agreement.

"Let's vote. If you see that the former Fire Nation citizens in the colonies should be sent home raise your hand," the Earth King says.

A few, including Durjaya, raise their hand.

"If these people should be allowed to choose to go back home or stay in the villages raise your hand," Earth King Kuei says.

Most hands go up.

"Add that to the treaty, the citizens will get a say," Earth King Kuei says.

The meeting went on for a while before the Earth King spoke again.

"I think all matters have been addressed. Tomorrow we will come back together for any final discussions, I know some of you may be waiting for a hawk to come. After tomorrow, I feel that it's time for the treaty to be written and signed," the Earth King smiles.

Everyone seemed excited about that. I know I was.

The seven of us went to Iroh's tea shop to eat. He was happy to see us, of course, and sat us down immediately. He felt as though he needed to personally wait on us.

"I can't believe this could be it. Our last couple days here," Katara spoke up.

"I can't wait! I hate the city," Toph smiled.

"It seems weird though doesn't it? I thought the nations would want to come closer together, merge. It just seems they're still separate," I say.

"These things take time. The world has been four different nations for so long. It's not about to be one so soon. In time, I think the world will change," Aang says.

"I hope so. It would be wonderful to see people being together, no matter what nation they're from," I say.

"Yeah, bending elements isn't everything," Suki says.

"I agree to that!" Sokka agrees.

"Please, one problem at a time. We're almost down with fixing the end of war. Let's worry about the next one in a few days," Katara says.

"We never seem to get that luxury," Zuko sighs.

"So, what is everyone going to do now that the war and meetings are over?" Toph asks.

Everyone seemed silent. What were we going to do? Some were more obvious than others.

"Well, obviously I'm going back to the palace. Finish repairs at the capital, send people to help with the colonies, and everything else that comes with running a nation," Zuko says.

"You don't have to brag about it," Katara playfully shoves Zuko's arm.

Some of us laugh.

"I think I'll join the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. I miss them. And I want to help out. We've decided to go help rebuild some of the colonies," Suki says.

"Nice, I think I'll go to the Western Air Temple and help rebuild it for my people. Are you coming with me Aang? You could come too Toph. I could use your amazing earth bending," I state.

"I'll come! Sounds like fun! Plus, I want to spend more time with the air benders and teach them more stuff!" Aang agrees excitedly.

I giggle.

"They would love that," I say.

Toph sighs.

"I guess I could help. I _am_ an awesome earth bender. You could use my help," Toph says.

"What about you two?" Suki asks the water benders.

"I think I'll go back home for a bit. I miss Gran-Gran. It'd be great to check on the village too," Katara says.

"I want to go back too. I miss dad and I'd like to see the progress on the village as well," Sokka says.

"Sounds like we're going our separate ways," Zuko says sadly.

The rest of us feel miserable as well. It would be hard to say goodbye to everyone.

"Not forever," Aang says. "I know we'll be back together soon."

Everyone perked up at that.

"Right, no need to be down. There's no way I can be away from you guys for long," Suki says.

"Same! We have nothing to worry about," I agree.

"Can't believe the treaty is almost ready," Katara says.

Just then, Iroh came up with some of our orders.

"Leaving so soon? I'll miss having you guys here," Iroh says.

"We'll visit, I promise," Zuko says.

"Yeah Uncle, who else would we go to for tea?" I say.

He smiles. We convince him to sit down and join us for the rest of our meal.

When the meeting came together the next day, no one had any more points to go over and really nothing to add. I could see most of us holding our breath. Did this mean we were done? Did it seem too soon? Too easy? No. People were determined to set things right and put the war behind us. It's not really over though. All the matters of the treaty would be put into place. Who knew how the people would react? Most people would still hate the Fire Nation. Some little treaty wasn't going to persuade them. Only time will tell how everything will play out.

I'm optimistic. Looking forward to what lies ahead. It means a lot to me that Aang let us have the Western Air Temple as our new home. I didn't know if the dual benders would all be up for it. Some were hesitant to leave their homes. I understand. Leaving can be scary, but the adventure and risk is worth it. Only a matter of time for that too.

That would mean leaving Zuko though. I've been apart from him numerous reasons, but each time seems to make me feel worse. Being separated for a month was torture. Well, I guess not as bad as torture, seeing as I've experience that… but it made my heart hurt! I missed him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Our lives were just going to get busier and busier and busier and… why couldn't we go back to when we travelled the seas on his ship? Even though I couldn't stand Zuko most of the time then, at least we were together. Change can suck.

"I officially declare these meetings over!" the Earth King proclaims.

He brings my mind back to the room. I try not to beat myself over the fact I totally zoned out. Luckily, no one seemed to notice my wandering thoughts.

"The treaty will be made up and all leaders and representatives will sign the treaty tomorrow afternoon at our picnic! Then later that night, we'll get together with family that came for a celebratory feast!" Earth King Kuei states excitedly.

The room is an explosion of cheers. So, I guess this was it. Picnic. Treaty. Party. Home. May, have the days gone by quickly. The Earth King spoke a few more words before everyone gathered their things and left the room.

"I can't believe everything is done already!" Sokka says happily.

"Just because the meetings are over, doesn't mean life will get easier now," Aang interjects.

"Aang's right. The world still has a long way to go to restoration. This is only one obstacle," Katara agrees.

Sokka groans sourly. Toph sighs irritated.

"Wish everyone would just get over their selves and move on already. What a bunch of whiny babies," Toph complained.

Suki chuckled softly.

"I don't know, a lot of people were hurt. Besides, people might try to take advantage of each other now that the war is over," Suki says.

"I'm just going to try to get through tomorrow. A picnic AND a party? I've never been to that. It sounds awful," I say.

"Oh, it is. People do nothing but wear hideous outfits and act pompous and all-mighty. Walking around with all their stupid manners," Toph says nearly barfing.

"Sounds worse than I thought. I'm no good with high-mannered stuff! I grew up on an island," I say feeling slightly worried.

Zuko grabs my hand reassuringly.

"Hey, you'll be great," Zuko says softly kissing my knuckles. "Just don't using the punch bowl as a bath tub and you'll be fine!"

Romantic mood ruined. I pull my hand out of his and playfully smack his shoulder.

"You're not helping!" I say.

"I think it will be nice. For once, we don't have work we urgently need to do," Aang says.

"Between running for our lives, saving the world, and putting up with these long, tiring meetings, I'd say we deserve this," Sokka says.

"Yeah we do!" Suki beams. "So, what is everyone wearing for the picnic and party?"

Ugh. Another reason to hate these things.

Truthfully, I was excited. I mean, a real party! I've never been to one. I'm only worried of messing it up. Important people will be here. The kind of people Zuko is surrounded by as royalty. If I can't fit in, what does that say about me? I want to make a good impression. I want to stay by Zuko's side, one day be his wife. As crazy as that seems. I couldn't fail now.

Just like that, another chapter of our lives is closing. We're heading into a new direction after this. I know it was supposed to be calmer, better, but I can't help but feel slightly on edge. What was this creeping feeling? Some people will be overjoyed at our progress. Others, like Durjaya, are no way closer to forgiving the Fire Nation and even each other. They were ready to try and take us down. Circling like vultures.

The past was in the past. We didn't need to barely get by anymore, anything to survive. Time to keep going, to thrive. Not to give up. To RISE! Before what's coming ahead makes us fall.

 **THANKS for reading! No idea when the next chapter will come out. I'll try my best to take less time. Hope everyone is having a good start to 2019. Valentine's Day is coming up, or Singles' Awareness Day. Me, forever single lol. See you soon! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers!

It's been way to long. To be honest, I gave up on my sequel. But I don't want to be a quitter and let people down who enjoy my stories. So, I'm gonna try to get back in the habit. First though, I want to clean up A Life Worth Living. Reading through grammar errors makes me cringe. I also want to fix some contradictory things. Like 1) I wrote two separate scenes where Zuko finds out Mikaila lives on an island and 2) Mikaila states her favorite time of day is sunrise in one chapter and sunset in a different one. If you guys could please write to let me know if there is anything else like that. Also, I'm going to take out the M scene from Ba Sing Se. I'll have it as a separate "story". That way I can put all M scenes I may or may not do there for people who don't want to read that kind of stuff. Once I've gone through and fixed A Life Worth Living, I should feel pumped and excited to finish Beginnings, Endings, and In Between.

Thanks you guys! Hope everyone is doing good. Even though I'm sure a lot has happened. Please write a review or message me if you have any questions. I'll post a note updating when there might be the next chapter of Beginnings, Endings, and In Between.

Lexi :)


End file.
